Perfect Timing
by HRS-04
Summary: A Time has come when the daughter and son of the one of the greatest CIA agents learns the thruth about thier parents life.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Alias, J.J Abrams does.  
**Timeline:** just say about 18 years after the 4th season **_Summary:_** A time has come when the Daughter and Son, of one of the greatest Agents in the history of the CIA is about to learn the thruth about thier parents life.

* * *

_**Prolouge**_

-Sydneys POV-

" okay class, have the first three chapters read by tommorow" I tell my class before the bell rings and they walk one by one out of the door of my classroom. After, I watch the last one leave I look over at the picture on my desk. It's one of Will, Carrie, Leslie, and Hali, before Hali was killed in a car accident. My son was completely devasted, he didn't come out of his room for 4 months except to eat or go to school and my daughter was also slightly heartbroken by her death...

My thoughts are interrupted as I notice someone standing in front of my desk. I figured it would be one of my students, but it was my daughter. I cant tell she has been crying "Carrie, whats a matter? are you okay?"

She looks up at me with her tear stained eyes and trys to say something, but the words won't come out of her mouth. Before I knew it, I was hugging her tightly to my chest and whispering words to her, trying to get her to tell me whats wrong.

"Mom, he was so mean. It's like my brother doesn't even exist anymore.." she mumbles into my chest, and i finally understand whats wrong

I pull Carries head away from me and wipe the tears away from her eyes "Carrie, your brother is heart broken. I never told you this, but when i was in college my fiance' was killed. It's not that easy to live with, just give him some time"

She looks at me dumbfounded and says quickly "You had a fiance' before dad?"

I giggle at the look, she just gave me "Carrie, theres a lot you don't know about me, now go on and get to class."

"Yes mam" she tells me before picking up her bad a quickly rushing out the door

* * *

Please r&r!! 

Do yall like it? want more?

Ill trying to have the first chapter up soon, its going the be like a full season.


	2. Hanging by a moment, pt1

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Alias, J.J Abrams does.  
Timeline: just say about 18 years after the 4th season Summary: A time has come when the Daughter and Son, of one of the greatest Agents in the history of the CIA is about to learn the thruth about thier parents life.

PERFECT TIMING Ch.1 - Hanging by a moment, pt.1

-Vaughns pov-

I look out at the waves from the rail of the pier and then turn my attention back to my wife, who is going on about something one of her kids did at school. Which i truly am not paying no attention to. I am more focused by the way her hair hangs or way her dimples show when she smiles, but finally she says something that catches my attention

"You know the kids arent home right?" She asks me before taking another bite of her ice cream and holding in out to me, to see if i would like any.

I quickly push it away and look at my watch before speaking "well, if your thinking what im thinking. We better get to it. I mean we only have, well not long until they get home"

She finishes her ice cream and gets me to pull her into a hug where she fits perfectly into my side and tells me" who cares, its not like they dont know we do it. They know we had to make them somehow"

"Syd, sometimes you can come up with the worst things to say. Of course they know we have sex, its something people in love do" I tell her before laughing slightly

She smiles at me and pulls me into a quick kiss, but immediatly it turns feverish. She takes her hand and run her finers through my short hair and pulls me closer to her. I quickly break the kiss and I hear her moan.

I laugh before telling her "Sorry Syd, but I think we should take this home"

"Carrie, shut up! Someone's coming up" Leslie Weiss told her best friend before slapping her on the arm

Carrie's giggled subsided and started whispereing to Leslie "I'm scared i mean what if they make themselves look stupid. I mean i doubt Will can sing and I know Mitch can't sing"

Leslie smiled and took her friends hand from across the table "if anything happens, knowbody knows you in here and you could totally just run away"

Carrie laughed and snatched her hand away, before looking back up at the stage to see the host about to announce the next singer

"and the next singer name is Ryan and he will be singing Lifehouse's "Hanging by a moment" with his own band" The Host told the crowd before walking off the stage

The lights went out and in an instant shot back on revealing the band to the crowd, the band started play and on the right note the young boys started singing

"Desperate for changing,  
starving for thruth,  
I'm closer to where I started,  
chasing after you"

"I'm falling even more In Love with you,  
letting go of all i've held on to,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"

"Forget in all im lacking,  
completly incomplete,  
ill take your invitation,  
you take all of me"

"now, im falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all i've held onto,  
im standing here until you make me move,  
I'm haning by a moment here with you"

"im living for the only thing i know,  
im running and im not quite sure where to go,  
and i dont know what im diving into,  
just hanging by a moment here"

"There's nothing else to lose, There's nothing else to find,  
There's nothing in the world that can change my mind,  
There is nothing else,  
There is nothing else.  
There is nothing else"

"Desperate for chaning, starving for thruth,  
I'm closer to where I started chasing after you"

"I'm falling even more in love with you,  
letting go of all i've held on to,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
just hanging by a moment here with you,  
I'm living for the only thing i know,  
im running and im not quite sure where to go,  
and i dont know what im diving into,  
just hanging by a moment here with you"

The music ran out as the band quit playing and all her can hear is the crowd screaming and yelling, but it the midst of the yelling the young man makes eye contact with a familiar brown headed, green eyed girl...

tbc... (haha..there wont be that many cliffhangers, sorry)

I know its short, but i promise they will start getting longer you know the drill...read and review I know you have question, they should all be answered in the next chapter 


End file.
